


when two souls falls in love

by xktsuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Liam Dunbar, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xktsuki/pseuds/xktsuki
Summary: thiam soulmates au but it's basically the canon with the difference that the sentence that makes you realize that you're in love with your soulmate, appears on your wrist
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	when two souls falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> this came about because of a thiam breakdown i had on twitter while watching 6b for the tenth time 🤭🤭 it's pretty simple, but i hope you like it :)

Theo never believed that “soulmate thing” existed. Right, he have learned a lot with the Dread Doctors, but he didn’t really think this whole business of loving someone so deeply was real. After all, he'd never had a lot of love and hadn't had it for even more years.

He was truly loyal about it, until he met the boy with electrifying blue eyes, with an extraordinary willpower - and anger - and who had an extremely sharp punch. And Theo had fought this growing feeling, but after he had come back from hell, he felt _alive_.

Liam had made him feel that way, even if he didn't know it. He had done that when he brought him back from that place and gave it a second chance. Theo would always be grateful for that.

So, when he felt the disturbing burning on his wrist at that moment, he could do nothing but accept it. Because, deep down, maybe he always knew. Maybe he knew even before the moment he had come out from that dark hole and see the beta destroyed the sword that could send him back.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Theo can still hear Liam’s confused voice screaming at him. The beta seemed as confused about his attitudes as Theo himself, and the only thing he could do was smile while watching the elevator doors close.

He wouldn't mind fighting for the little wolf if it meant the kid would come out alive at the end of the day. Not that he'd admit it out loud.

\---------

Liam never imagined many things in his life. Having IEDs, becoming a werewolf, seeing your first girlfriend die and come back to life, sending someone to hell - and then bringing him back. And then develop confused feelings for him. That's not exactly what he'd expect when he moved to Beacon Hills.

And he also didn't expect that early that morning, hours before the final battle, he'd feel a burning on his wrist and a rather peculiar phrase would appear there. Liam knew what that meant-Mason had told him that werewolves had this “soulmate thing” and that it was kind of cute, thinking about the fact that you were meant for somebody-but he really didn't need another worry on his back. At least not today.

Liam, one more time, could say that very few things would surprise him - now much less than before - and that _Theo_ really was one of those things. Even more so in recent times. Okay, they'd become a kind of friends - excluding the fact that he was his anchor and his fucking feelings - but seeing him there had still surprised him.

His eyes followed all the movements of the chimera, from when the bodies gathered to inside the elevator and how surprised he himself seemed to be there. He could hear Theo's heart beating rhythmically with his own, the atmosphere with the tension that followed them at any moment.

" _I'm not dying for you._ " ** _Bullshit_** , Liam could hear his brain say when he answered the boy in the same tway. His pulse burning again that day. Neither of them would die for the other because they wouldn't let that happen at all.

\--------

Theo passed his arm across his boyfriend's torso, pulling Liam's head closer to his neck. He loved the feel of Liam's breathing in that area. His fingers rolled up in the boy's hair, making a light affection. He closed his eyes, smelling the beta and squeezed it a little more against him. Liam grumbled a few disconnected words before lifting his head and looking into the green eyes of the chimera with a little pout.

"It's 7 a.m." Liam said and Theo laughed. "Let's sleep. Agaiin."

"Actually it's 9 a.m and we have to go to school." Theo said, getting a grimace from Liam.

"We can lie here. Five more minutes?" Theo rolled his eyes with the younger one's speech

"You know you don't have the scary chimera pose anymore when you roll your eyes, right? Today you're just a fluffly chim…”

Liam did not finish his sentence, being stopped by Theo's lips on his. The chimera pushed Liam's body into the bed, covering the boy with his weight. And soon, the boys soon became a mixture, their bodies sticking together, disconnected words, loose kisses on face and neck.

The only thing firm was Theo's grip on the beta's wrist. He loved the feeling of being able to feel Liam's heartbeat in his hands, he loved to see the way they were pierced - he also loved when the boy's eyes changed from blue to yellow, out of control - he loved how Liam tried to get out of the grip but always gave up halfway through. He loved every nuance of Liam. And distracted in his thoughts about the Beta, he didn't notice when the boy picked up momentum, changing positions.

"I got you." Liam said with a silly smile on his face, pointing out the little freckles on his nose. He noticed the boy rubbing small circles on his wrist. Theo gave a small smile.

" _What are you doing?_ " Theo asked, with a head swing and a big smile. Liam moved, capturing his lips in a slow and loving kiss.

"Absolutely, _i'm not dying for you._ " Liam said, walking away from Theo, but keeping his foreheads stuck. He could feel the beta smiling on his lips "But falling in love with you every day more and more."

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated 🥰😊


End file.
